


Ianto's baby

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Twist of Fate [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain closed his eyes. He was clearly dazed. <br/>—Doctor...<br/>—How much do you think...? <br/>—Not sure, but I think... almost five months —he whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto's baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El bebé de Ianto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285838) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Jack heard the hum of the TARDIS behind him but he didn’t even turned around. He heard the door open and Doctor’s steps approaching. Everything seemed so unreal that he was unfazed. 

—Why have you been running away from Ianto Jones for two weeks? —the Doctor asked when he was at his side, without further ado. 

—Has it been him? Has he got in touch with you? 

The Doctor shook his head. Ianto had been calling him non stop for days, desperate. 

—When I left you on the Earth it seemed that everything was back to normal. Or almost all. Jack, what’s happening? 

The immortal looked to infinity, searching for words, and put a hand over his stomach without realizing, a hand that tightened on his coat. Suddenly, the Doctor’s quick mind was filled with memories of the previous year. Jack had constantly repeated that gesture during the time when his friends tried to cure him in the TARDIS. 

—The thing is... 

—Oh, no. OH, NO! —the Doctor exclaimed—. Don’t tell me...! 

Jack turned his head to look at him and his big eyes were full of fear and shame. 

—I’m sorry —it was all he could say. 

—Oh, my poor Jack... —replied the Doctor, puzzled, as his mind tried to comprise the implications of the fact—. But... this isn’t going to get solved by running away... 

—Do you think I don’t know it? But I didn’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do! Ianto has no idea and I was going crazy. 

—How long have you known? 

—Almost one month. I couldn’t take it anymore. I went around like a zombie, I couldn’t bear anyone to touch me. I acted like an unbalanced man, my team was talking behind my back and Ianto looked at me like... I was going to break out, as if I was... again... And I... I wasn’t able to... 

—And you thought it was better to flee into space? Get lost on an alien planet? 

The Captain closed his eyes. He was clearly dazed. 

—Doctor... 

—How much do you think...? 

—Not sure, but I think... almost five months —he whispered. 

—Like the other time. 

Jack looked at him again. The tears danced in his eyes. 

—Exactly, like the other time. 

—And you’re not feeling well, right? 

Jack shook his head. 

—That’s hard to say. I suspected it because I started to feel bad. I did some analysis at the Hub... And there was no mistaking. The whole universe fell on me. The memories, the pain, the terror... I relived everything. Poor Ianto. He must be thinking... Oh, god, I have no idea what he’s thinking! 

—What are you afraid of? —the Time Lord asked after a moment. 

Jack laughed bitterly. 

—Of the moment I lose it. As the other time. Pain, blood, death... And back again with more blood and more pain... Suffering the Master with his tortures, his rapes and... his laughter... it was horrible, but that time... tied, naked, for months, swelling, with that... poor monster growing inside of me... and knowing I wouldn’t be able to get to the end. And at the same time, begging not to get to the end... 

—What more do you fear? —the Doctor asked quietly, understanding his friend. 

—That it arrives to be born... What would I do with a baby? Captain Jack Harkness, mother of a baby... it’s worse than a bad joke. And also... 

—Also...? 

—That Ianto could think... could think I’m an aberration, a man who conceives a child... In my time, it’s normal, but in his… it’s laughable... or worse, something repulsive. 

—Jack, you’ve already talked about that. Ianto knows how you are and loves you without reservation. 

—But he hasn’t seen it! He wasn’t there. Thank God he wasn’t. Doctor, you saw the videos. It was awful! And it would have been more awful if that monster had survived. 

The Captain was right. Thanks to all the gods of the universe, any hybrid of human and Time Lord would be always unfeasible. That didn’t deter the Master to continue experimenting. 

—But, nonetheless… you’d rather not lose this baby, am I right? 

The two men looked at each other an instant. Jack sighed, full of fear, and the tears fell down his cheeks. 

—Of course not. It’s Ianto’s baby...


End file.
